We made it
by LegacyChick
Summary: Sequel to 'Couples'. Find out what happened to the three Couples you followed earlier this year throughout love, drama, stress, work and life. Did they make it? Pairings: Jake/Randy, Cody/Ted, Mike/Stephen  eventually  Warning: Slash and loads of Fluff


**So, here it is. The long awaited Sequel to 'Couples'. You don't have to have read the story to understand what's going on, but it surely would be helpful for the background information.**

**I'm sorry if this turned out to be a little lame, but I wanted it to be a Christmas-sequel and in all honesty, I obviously suck at anything Christmas-related. Somehow the 'pep' is missing, but I hope you all enjoy it anyways! :)**

**Summary: See what has become of the three couples you followed earlier this year throughout stress, drama, love and life. Did they all make it and how is the Christmas-reunion going to go for them?**

**Pairings: Cody/Ted, Randy/Jake, Mike/Stephen (Well, I won't spoil anything yet)**

**Warning: Slash and Fluff, loads of Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I own what little of inspiration is still left in my brain, plus my muses. Everything and evereyone else belongs to WWE and its scrappy writers.**

* * *

„Codes! Get your scrawny ass down here ASAP! We're gonna be late!"

It was the 25th of December, seven months after they had found together, seven months after they had realized their feelings for eachothers, seven months since one hot, emotional, sensual night had let to so much more.

Ted could hear footsteps upstairs in their newly purchased house in St. Louis, the fuzzy carpet on the second floor doing nothing to soften the trampling as Cody hurried to get downstairs, checking himself over for a last time in the mirror on the wall.

The blond would never get tired of his mans handsome looks, smirking as he watched him scrambling down the steps with a smile plastered on his lips –THE smile that had made him fall so hard for the young brunette. He still looked stunning to him, no matter what he was wearing. Even in the early morning-hours, eyes still sleep-dazed and only two small lids, hair ruffled and cheeks flushed, he still looked like an angel to Ted.

"Scrawny ass, huh? That's not what you called it last night!" The young brunette smirked, placing a chaste kiss on his lovers now blushing cheek as he passed him and headed for the living room where he had earlier placed the bags with the presents for their friends.

After spending Christmas Eve with their families, or rather Cody's family and Ted's brothers, they had planned on a weekend in their friend's house only a few streets away. It had not surprised them when, three months ago, Randy had explained to them their decision to finally move together, but it had startled them that they had chosen St. Louis to live at. After months of getting to know Jake, they would have never thought he was ever going to leave Tampa, always speaking so highly of it and loving the sun-filled state like noplace else.

"Baby! What did you say when Ted and Codes where coming?" Their house was festively decorated, sparkling lights giving the else pretty empty walls a whole new look, wreath's hanging on each door, a huge Christmas-tree in the corner of the living-room adorning the else so boring looking space. Even though they had moved in three months ago, their hectic schedule had not left them much time to get seated, to make it their home yet. Upstairs, boxes were still stapled, the house still somewhat empty and cold, but it did not matter to either of them, as all that counted was that they had finally taken that one step ahead.

The past months had not been easy on them, Jake's injury followed by a therapy to overcome his fears, putting him in a place where he did not have a lot of time to work on their relationship, while Randy had tried to organize the move paired with a schedule for Alana that would suit both, him and Sam. The last two days had been the first in what felt like ages where they had actually found some time for eachothers without having to worry about an angry boss or a frightened therapist calling to ask where they were.

"They should be here any second." Randy could feel two strong arms wrapping around his waist from behind, a chin resting on his shoulder, could smell the sweet scent of cinnamon tickling his nostrils and shuddered at the hot breath ghosting over his ear. "Good… 'Cause I'm hungry as fuck." Chuckling, he tilted his head to face the blond with a smile. "It's almost ready."

When they had started dating, Jake had experienced one surprise after another with the new man on his side. He would have never imagined the tall, heavily-tattooed macho being such a softie at heart, cooking decent to incredible meals, cleaning the house without anyone making him to, pampering him any chance he got and even watching chick-flicks every now and then. In fact, NO ONE would have ever imagined that.

With every single day, he had fallen more for the brunette, with every new detail he learned about Randy he had fallen deeper in love. "Smells good. Mike and Stephen will be here in a bit, too." "They bringing anyone?"

They had not lasted. Two months into their relationship, they had broken up, still friends. The trust-issues had just been too much. Stephen was still afraid the giddy, loud-mouthed brunette was using or would start again any given time; while Mike never got past his fear, Stephen might be cheating on him.

They had both decided to give it a rest, though they had moved in together. Mike had given up his house in LA, the past drug- and alcohol-issues messing with his bank account to the point he could not afford his expensive four walls any longer, and Stephen had jumped at the chance, inviting him into his home. Truth be told, he still had strong feelings for the younger man, even though he had moved on to a new partner.

Mike, however, had decided to take a break from dating. After Ted and Stephen, he clearly needed some rest, therapy distracting him from his feelings most of the time anyways.

"Nope. At least not that I know of." Randy gave him an acknowledging hum and a nod before turning back around to the stove, adding the last missing ingredients, the last nuances, to their meal. His playboy times were over now and, though he regretted not enjoying them more, he did not miss those times one bit. He had Jake now, and the caring blond was everything he needed, everything he ever wanted. The present he still had not given him –waiting for the right moment, for their friends to arrive to witness the moment of tenderness- would hopefully blow Jake's last doubts away forever.

Jake's body tightly pressed against his back and soft, large palms sliding up and down his sides brought Randy out of his pleasant day-dream again, instinctively shivering at the smooth brush of fingertips against his skin. He could not believe that Jake still had this affect on him, still could set his body on fire just by being present, just by touching him. "Hmm… you think we still have time for some fun before the others get here?"

Despite being extremely aroused, the fingers running up his bare skin under his shirt doing nothing but to risen his heartbeat, Randy chuckled heavily, shaking his head without turning around. "I've missed it, too, baby. And I'm sorry that we did not get the chance for anything… pleasuring in over three weeks, but I doubt we'll have enough time for that. Not now." He really was sorry about it, wanting nothing more than to turn around and ravish the blonde's mouth with his own before satisfying his needs, THEIR needs, but just as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Disappointedly sighing, the blond took a step back waiting for Randy to turn his head back and smile apologetically at him, sending him a short wink. "Tomorrow, babe… when everyone's gone again."

Their friends would stay this day and over night, too much stuff to catch up on, and even though he would love to claim his lover right after giving him his present tonight, the brunette gladly would wait another day. It was going to be so much sweeter then.

"Codes, babe, calm down now." Ted meanwhile had trouble keeping his lover grounded, Cody grinning widely like a fool, jumping up and down on his spot before their friend's door, ready to bounce. He was glad to finally see Randy back after that many weeks, wanting to thank his older friend again for speaking to creative in his favor. Three weeks ago, the writers had told the youngest that he would soon start a feud with none other than his best friend, one of the most successful people in business, and he had not seen Randy ever since. If they did not open the door soon, he would surely break it down.

Ted chuckled at the eagerness of his lover, one arm securely wrapped around him while holding up the bag with their presents in the other, letting the snowflakes hit his blond hair while waiting. He loved the winter, even more now that he could spend it with the most important people in his life, with the one person he loved more than his own family, and now that they lived in St. Louis, he was also able to enjoy the frosty, snowy weather full force.

Only a few more seconds passed until the door flew open, a yell of "YOU'LL PAY FOR IT!" ringing through the house, the tall, blond figure in front of them staring straight at them with a dimpled grin. "What have you done this time?" Ted could not help but chuckle, knowing damn well by the cheeky grin on Jake's lips and Randy's furious voice booming through the house that something was up, but he did not get an answer. Instead, he, along with his partner, was ushered inside with a quick hug. "Glad you're finally here! I'm starving."

They did not even manage to make it into the living room as they heard Randy's voice again, this time clearer, only half as loud and definitely smoother and friendlier. "No dinner before Evvy, Mike and Stephen aren't here." The closeness startled them all a little, turning to see Randy walking out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron, smile tucking on his lips. Before either of the blonde's could react, Cody was storming towards his best friend, catching him in surprise as he threw himself onto him with a bearhug and burying his face in the crook of Randy's neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Brain not really registering what was going on, the taller brunette's eyes searched for those of his friends lover, trying to figure what he was talking about while his hands came up to return the embrace. 'The feud', mouthed the youngest blond, Randy acknowledging his answer with a smirk and a nod before leaning down to kiss Cody's cheek and entangling himself from him. "You deserve it. Let's say it was an early Christmas present."

They sat together in the living room, chatting, trying to catch up with the happenings of the past 3 to 4 weeks, egg-nogg in hands, for a good thirty minutes before the doorbell rang once again. Jake, securely wrapped up in his lovers strong arms, reluctantly pulled away to get onto his feet, but was stopped again by Cody. The younger man was bubbling with energy ever since they had arrived, truly brightening their day, and the room, blabbering away about his push and his gratefulness towards Randy as well as what he and Ted had been up to the last evening when they had visited Cody's family.

The young brunette was on his feet and on his way to the door before Jake could protest, Ted sending him an apologetic smile, which was quickly discarded with a chuckle and a shake of the slightly older and taller man.

"EVVY!"

Ever since the draft 8 months ago, him and Ted had become close to the small, giddy high-flyer, his natural kindness and happy spirit matching that of Cody in a way usually only twins resemble eachothers. However, due to Evan's injury and their own hectic schedule, they had not been able to meet up for what felt like ages and it did not surprise anyone in the house that Cody almost jumped the older yet skinnier man in his throes of enthusiasm.

"Codes!" The St. Louis native chuckled heartedly, returning the hug with just as much gladness as he grinned widely at his friend. "I'm so glad you made it!" The young man pulled away, cheesy smile plastered on his lips as he regarded Evan. Despite his injury, he looked as if he had not missed one day at the gym, similarly shaped as when he had left for hiatus. "I would not have missed this for anything in the world. God, it's good to see you all again!"

They had slowly moved inside, Evan smiling at all his newly found friends and sending them a nod as well as a shy wave. Being in one room, in one house with the likes of one Randy Orton and one Jack Swagger was still something he needed to get used to. Even though they were friends now, those two still had something on them that made him feel nervous and shy, like a little kid standing in front of his all-time hero. That is what they were for him, heroes, idols, wrestlers he looked up to and admired. Only Cody's and Ted's presence made him feel at ease around them.

"Take a seat, Evvy. I'll check on our dinner while we're waiting for Mike and Stephen." At the mention of the other brunette, Evan's cheeks slightly blushed, tongue snaking out to nervously lick his lip before tucking it in between his teeth, a motion that did not go unnoticed by any of the guys in the living room. However, only Cody knew the meaning of those small actions as he quite vividly remembered the day he had walked in on Evan and Mike kissing a few months ago.

As he had found out later by what his friend had told him, it had only been an accident, but Cody knew just too well how a small accident could turn into more and he truly hoped that would be the case soon. He had often seen the smaller man send little side-ward glances towards the older brunette when they were in a room, had often seen him blushing and often witnessed him silently chewing his lips, so despite himself, that he was sure the High-Flyer had a crush on Mike. And he knew by his observations that Mike possibly felt he same about Evan. He just did not know what Stephen would think about this all.

"Did ya hear that Evan was coming, too?" They were on their way to the 'party', Stephen driving while Mike was staring absentmindedly out of the window, lost in his own little world, a world he retreated to a lot as of late. The silence in the car on their drive from the airport to Randy's house had been defeating until Stephen tried to break the tension. He did not know why Mike was so distant, so silent as of late, his usual hyperactive and loud-mouthed self completely replaced by someone the redhead did not know.

"Mike?" The slightly raised, hoarse voice snapped him back out of dreamland. Turning his head, he arched a brow at the much taller, sometimes even intimidating muscular man, his former lover and friend. "Huh?" The redhead could only roll his eyes, a sigh making it past full, dry lips. "I said 'Did ya hear that Evan was coming, too'?" Light blue eyes widening and pink flush creeping onto his cheeks, Mike quickly turned his head towards the window again, mumbling a quick "Uhum" and hoping that Stephen had not caught onto his reaction.

A full-blown smirk formed on his lips as he finally realized what the reason for Mike's past behavior had been, eyes quickly skimming back to the road and seeing that they were not far away anymore. Despite still having feelings for the smaller brunette and despite still somewhat hoping they would get back together, he could not help but to smile at the thought of Mike having a crush on the skinny brunette. After all, he was his friend, and he wanted nothing else than to see him happy, somehow. If not with him, then at least with someone he knew would be good for Mike.

Upon their arrival, dinner was already completely ready and they barely had any time to properly greet eachothers before Randy carried their plates into the living room. As much as he hated stress, he did not want the food to turn cold again and they still had so much time during dinner and after to catch up on things. And that was exactly what they did. The house was filled with animated chitchat and laughter as well as snorts and blabbering, mainly from Cody and Evan who were pretty much entertaining the whole bunch of them on their own with their impressions of John and Adam.

While John had often tried to get back onto Cody's good side over the past, Adam had moved on from chasing Randy and was now all over Adam. Neither of them wanted anything to do with the two locker-room-sluts though. Cody still had not forgotten about what John had done and said to him and he was sure, he would never forgive him for it either. Therefore, it had truly hurt him, when a few weeks ago -as he had gotten knowledge about his move back to Raw for the feud with Randy- Ted had gotten incredibly jealous despite himself. He had not only been surprised by Ted's sudden possessive behavior and his worries, but he had also been incredulously disappointed that Ted thought so low of him. That he would even think about the possibility Cody could go back to John, that he would cheat on him.

The fight they had had, had lasted for almost a week straight, discussions and arguments determining their relationship for a while until Cody had finally had enough and snapped at Ted. It had been their first serious struggle ever since they had gotten together seven months ago and it had been a true test for them to get through it, but Cody's explosion had lead to Ted finally opening his eyes and seeing that his jealousy had been unfounded as unfounded could be.

Ted did not even know why he had been so afraid, why he had thought Cody might go back to Cena, the hilariousity of his own stupidity both, embarrassing as well as eye-opening as it had shown the blond how much Cody truly meant to him. The fear of losing him somehow, though, was still in him, and he was still searching for a way to get rid of it.

While Jake was leaning against his tall, tanned, heavily tattooed lover, head resting on his shoulder while munching on his meal, Cody sat wrapped up in Ted's lap, giving the blond barely any space to move on the couch, yet alone enough room to eat his meal. Mike was sitting on a single armchair as well as Evan and Stephen, all of them in one big circle as Jake had re-decorated the room a little for their dinner.

"So, Codes… you excited about your feud with that thick-headed, dirty, obnoxious smart-ass we call our friend?" The remark earned Mike a cold-eyed glare and five heartedly chuckles as he smirked at his young friend. While getting his life back on track, he had not only managed to gain Ted's trust back but had also become really good friends with Randy, something neither one of them would have ever expected to happen. They had many things in common, after all, their cocky attitude and their absolute desire to be the best in the business only two of their similarities.

"Ha, yeah. I can't believe they are really giving me that chance." "Well, you deserve it more than anyone." Evan was right. After all, Mike, Stephen and even Ted had already gotten their chances at a title by now and he himself was promised a push as soon as he was cleared to wrestle again. If anyone was still left out, it was Cody, and the young man was surely one of the most talented in their exclusive group of friends.

The topic eventually was picked up on and a huge discussion broke loose about who would land where next year, who would get which title-shot, who would stay on which brand and so on. It lasted until dinner was over, Randy and Jake disappearing again to clear the table and clean their plates.

Meanwhile the others readjusted the seating-options again to be able and get a good view at the TV, the DVD with 'The Christmas Carol' already inside the player as they waited for their hosts to return. "I think Mike is having a crush on Evvy." "And I think the crush is mutual. Have you seen Evan blushing when Mike complimented on his still fit body?" Randy could not help but chuckle, nodding his head as he placed the last of their dishes into the dishwasher. "I've SO seen it… and I'm sure Mike has, too." "You think Stephen is okay with it?"

As much as he hated to bring the topic up, Jake knew that the redhead still hoped for his chance. However, he also knew that the chances were close to non-existent that Mike and he ever got together again. Everyone knew it. "I think he is. You know him. He only wants the best for Mike… and Evan is surely good for him." Everyone had been surprised the first time Evan had mentioned his bisexuality. He had only ever been seen with girls until a year ago when he had started seeing one of the road agents. It had not lasted long though and none of them had bothered to ask any questions about the failed relationship, the only one probably knowing the reason being Cody.

The two brunette's had become close, as close as could be without being lovers, and one night Evan had come out with the reason, telling Cody about the crush he had on Mike. However, he had not been able to act on it. First, there had been Ted, then there had been Stephen… and now he was not so sure if the loud-mouthed, rather cocky brunette even wanted another relationship.

Seeing Cody and Ted together tonight, as well as Randy and Jake -the Christmas spirit obviously making the two couples even more lovey dovey than usual- however, made him want to try his luck.

As soon as Randy and Jake returned from the kitchen, Cody was up on his feet, throwing his hands in the air with an overly excited squeal as he exclaimed it was time for the presents. "Come on! Open ours first, Randy!" The tall, older male could not help but smile at the giddiness of his best friend, more than glad that he finally had found his quirky and happy spirit back and silently thanking Ted for making the young man enjoy his life that much again, as Cody shoved their present into his hands.

Quirking a brow, he carefully shook the big box against his ear, trying to figure what it could be. It certainly was not something breakable by the sound of it, and it was heavy. Knowing his friends it was probably also expensive and well thought through and with a last questioning look towards Cody, he made to open the present with interest. "Shit, guys. You're kidding me, right?" Shaky hands pulled out a leather-jacket, the one he had dreamed of for almost half a year now, perfect for riding his bike, smooth and shiny black with skulls all over the sleeves. He had expected something breathe taking, but this seriously topped it all.

"Guys… That's just… that's wow. How did you know?" He barely found the strength to look up from his present, only able to tear his eyes away from the leather for a second to see Cody's wide, proud grin as he nodded his head into the direction of Jake, the blond sitting cross-legged on their couch with a look of admiration in his eyes. A whispered, barely audible "Thank you" made it past Randy's lips, the oldest brunette speechless over the effort his friends had put into their present.

Almost an hour later they were only halfway through with the presents, the excitement and growing gleam of happiness in everyone's eyes clearly a sign that they were enjoying the evening more than even expected. It was Cody's turn now to open his best friend's present, fingertips tracing the neatly packed small envelop as his eyes flickered back and forth between Randy and Teddy, a curious smile on his lips. Carefully unwrapping it, shaky fingers opening the envelop, he finally pulled out the contents, eyes instantly dwelling up with tears of joy as he read the letters on the embedded ticket. "Randy… Shit… That must have cost you a fortune. How did you get the ticket? Last time I checked all seats were sold out!"

He held up the ticket to the OLP concert in just a few weeks, only a few miles outside of St. Louis, Randy shrugging his shoulders with a broad smirk plastered on his lips. "Let's just say I have my contacts. It's for two people, by the way… Thought Ted might like to join you, too." It made Cody's heart swell even more, grin widening as he thought back to the conversation he had had with Ted a while ago. He had been saddened that the blond had never gotten the chance to enjoy HIS favorite band live so far, wanting nothing more than to share the experience with him one day. Now it seemed the day would come sooner than expected.

The evening went on like this, minutes, hours going by until everyone had gotten their presents, only one last left. It was the tiniest of boxes lying under their Christmas tree; one Jake had already recognized being there last night, wrapped with little hearts and a small note hanging down at its side. What he had not expected, was that the present was for him. After all, Randy and he had traded stuff on Christmas Eve already.

Placing his just received present on the table, Evan chewed on his lips as he glanced over at the tree and then at Randy and Jake, partly having a feeling what would come next. He watched the tall brunette make his way over to the festively decorated fir and pick up the tiny box underneath while fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, almost frozen at the spot until being yanked back and landing –with a small squeal of surprise- onto something hard and muscular. Turning his head around, his wide eyes met the shining blues of Mike, a cocky smirk plastered to his lips as his large hands helped guiding Evan into a more comfortable position on his lap, the smaller mans body letting itself be lead as if on autopilot.

Finally seated, cheeks burning, flushed a bright pink, he turned his head back into the direction of Randy, seeing the man now making his way back towards their little group, visibly nervous, hands trembling and a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. Jake was gnawing on his lips, shifting around on his seat on the couch, hands nervously fidgeting with his shirt as he already suspected something. Not only did the size of the box give away a lot, but also Randy's suddenly changing behavior.

The only noise audible in the room was the CD silently playing Christmas-songs and Cody's silent snicker when Randy took a deep breath before going down on one knee in front of his blond lover. "Randy?" The flicker of desire in the brunette's eyes made it evident to everyone in the room that now was not the time to talk, his heavy breathing showing how much strength this cost him. "Psh… Let me do this now. You know I'm not a big talker, especially not when it comes to emotions and stuff… so please!" The blond nodded his head, biting his lips hard in an attempt to keep his mouth shut, everyone else holding their breathe as Randy inhaled sharply.

"It's funny… I think we had this conversation on our very first real date. You'd been more than nervous to even bring the topic up back then and I've seen the relief wash over you the instant I answered. I know you can still remember what exactly I've said back then since I can see it in your eyes every day. I've fidgeted with it for a long time. Not because I didn't want it, but because I was waiting for the perfect moment. We've been through so much as of late, actually, ever since we've met, ever since we've gotten together, that, every time I wanted to do this, something came in between again." He stopped his ramblings for a moment there, looking up from his kneeling position to search his lover's eyes for any sign of fear, for any sign of confusion, but all he saw was pure love and affection, the smile on his lips growing as he continued. "With that said… and before I completely loose the guts to do this…" He opened the box with shaking fingers, revealing a silver ring, decorated with three small, sparkling stones in different colors, barely able to see unless you looked closer. "I'm not asking to marry you, Jake… but… would you give me the honor of becoming my mate for life?" It had been the only phrase he could think of when proposing for a pledging, hoping that the others, especially Jake, would catch onto it and know what he meant.

Ted's grip around Cody's waist instantly tightened, the smile on his lips matching that of his younger lover as he buried his nose in the crook of the excitedly writhing brunette. This was it. This would be his way to show Cody his true feelings, all his affection and love, show him how much he truly meant for him. Though, he would go for it all.

Jake's eyes widened immediately, tears forming in the else so bright, sparkling eyes as he realized the true meaning behind Randy's words, eyes flickering down to the ring before up to the nervously shivering man in front of him, the fear of rejection clearly written all over his handsome features. It was the moment he had waited for, ever since that first official date, the moment he had dreamt of for so long, and he would be a fool to say no now. "Yes!" Though it was choked out, croaked and shakily breathed, everyone could see the relief instantly wash over Randy as his lips cracked up into the brightest smile they had ever seen from their friend, trembling hand slipping the ring onto the still stunned blonde's finger.

The defeating silence finally came to an end with Cody's wolf-whistle and Mike clapping his hands, the others soon joining in. Randy rose back up to his feet, planting a soft kiss onto his still silent lovers lips before stroking a hand through the fluffy blond hair, thumb brushing away one of the many tears rolling down Jake's cheeks. Soon enough, both of them were embraced in friendly hugs, receiving congratulatory kisses, all of their friends wishing them the best of luck, the 'It was about damn time' by Ted almost getting lost in the tumult.

The wink, however, he received by Randy in return, showed him that indeed he had heard him, his cheeks slightly blushing when his tattooed friend mouthed back a 'Now it's your turn'.

'The Christmas Charol' got barely any attention by the bunch of guys as Jake was carefully snuggled up to his lover, having a hard time to concentrate on anything else but the shiny ring on his finger, every now and then glancing up at a contently smiling Randy. He himself, had an almost goofy smile plastered on his lips, one that would not fade away until the early morning hours.

Yes, they had truly made it.

Cody, firmly seated on Ted's lap, was possibly the only one whose eyes were glued to the screen, though his mind was somewhere completely else. He hoped that one day, as cheesy as it might sound, Ted would claim him his own by asking the exact same question Randy had asked Jake an hour ago. Okay, maybe not the same. He wanted a wedding, a real wedding with everything that came with it, and he knew Ted was the right one for him. He knew by the way they had handled all troubles, all problems so far; knew by the way the blond looked at him with those deep and caring blues; knew by the way Ted's simple touch still send shivers up and down his spine, by the way he made him smile. He only hoped, Ted would not wait too long with it.

The blond had his chin resting on Cody's shoulder, eyes flickering back and forth between Jake and Randy as well as his own lover, unconsciously squeezing the lithe waist a little harder everytime he thought about his own decision. Yes, he was truly happy, and it had been all Cody's doing. The young man was honestly everything he had ever dreamt of, everything he had ever wished for, and soon he would make sure -as possessive as it sounded- that Cody would stay his, forever.

Yes, they would definitely make it.

Evan was still, or rather again, sitting in Mike's lap, brain barely registering anything happening on the screen as cheeks burnt with nervousness and his nerves were fluttering. His throat felt suddenly very dry, but he was too frozen to move. He could feel Mike's warm breathe hitting his neck, could hear the soft, calming inhales of the man behind him, feel the two large palms gently rubbing up and down his sides as he held him close. He had dreamed of this for a year already and now that it was finally happening, he felt as if he was dreaming.

Mike enjoyed the closeness of the small yet firm body pressed against his own, enjoyed the warmth surrounding him, the soft skin of Evan's neck against his nose as he grinned against the writhing form's skin. Maybe this time it would turn out the right way, maybe this time he –for once- would not screw up. He was sure that, if needed, the many new friends he had found would step in to either hold him back or push him forward, that they would lead him into the right direction.

He was sure, this time; he was going to make it.

Stephen's eyes were fixated on the lean figure of his ex-lover and the writhing body in his lap, a content and pleased smile on his lips. Unbeknownst to the others, it was his doing that Mike had finally made a move. While Evan had been to the bathroom right after dinner, Randy and Jake busy cleaning the dishes, Cody and Ted re-arranging the living room, he had taken the smaller brunette aside. Only a few words had been spoken, but those few words had changed a whole lot for the both of them.

'_Get him, Mike. Get him before it's too late. I can see how much you want him, and he wants you, too. Don't wait any longer.' _

It had been all the assurance Mike had needed, the young brunette visibly relaxed after Stephen's 'blessings', broadly smiling from the moment Evan had come back from the bathroom, and it had not surprised Stephen when Mike had yanked Evan onto his lap later. All the happy couples around him, the bright smiles and love-laced looks, showed him that he, too, would surely find the one top spend his lifetime with.

Yes, he, too, would somehow make it.

* * *

**Reviews are as always more than welcome. And please be honest with me.**

**Now back to the 'SmutFest' Chapters and possibly 'Sex, Drugs and True Love'.**


End file.
